Legendary Twins
by rephiamluvers123
Summary: Sequel to Letters to Comrade. Check out Letters to Comrade before this story! This is the continuation of Rose's and Dimitri's children in Canada.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess whattt… I've decided to finally write a sequel to Letters to Comrade. Lets see if you like it!**

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Ivan, Mason, get your asses in here, your father already told you it was dinner time," the boys looked over to were their mother stood, in all of her powerful glory. They had been playing in the backyard, wrestling around and whatnot and hadn't even heard when their father called to them for dinner.

"Yes, Mom," they said in unison and rose from the ground, covered in mud and grass, rolling their eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that attitude boys," she told them as they walked in, but with a huge smile on her face. Her sons were her world, her everything. She could see herself in them, which meant there was a lot of arguing, and Dimitri couldn't help but laugh.

Of coure they had their father in them too. They were rational young boys, which bothered Rose to no end. She couldn't decide which was worse, them acting like herself, or acting like their father.

They were both 10 now, and had begun to reach their mothers height. Only inches away from becoming taller. "You two need to stop growing. People are going to start giving you alcohol thinking your old enough." She said as they sat down at the table.

"Milaya, they can't help it." Dimitri leaned down in his aprin, something Rose was oddly attracted to, but teased him constantly for it. He gave her a kiss which was recieved with gagging noises from their sons.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that gross you out?" Rose asked them dramatically. "Let me just-" She pulled down her husband by his collar and feircly explored his mouth. Dimitri sprang back up, his cheeks red and embarrased by the sudden action in front of their kids.

"Ahhhhh!" They screamed. "Mum that's disgusting!" Ivan yelled first and they leaned over the side of the table to pretend they were throwing up.

"Mum just loves your father so much, she can't help it," she said with a slight shrug.

In a desperate attempt to change the topic, Dimitri began setting the food onto the table and said, "So, Babushka is coming tomorrow, are you boys excited?"

"Yes! I'm excited for the presents." Mason stated with an evil grin.

Dimitri tsked at them. "That should not be the only reason you are excited."

"Aunt Viktoria and Uncle Richard are coming too aren't they?" asked Ivan.

Rose nodded. "Yes, they are coming so we can finally meet their new baby. I can't believe it's already been two years and we haven't met the little bastard."

"Don't call my nephew a bastard, Roza." Dimitri took off his aprin and sat down. He nodded to the boys, the only sign they needed to know it was okay to begin to dig in.

"We will be picking them up while you both are at practice," Rose mentioned.

"Awww, we still have to go to practice?"

"Of course! You still had to play when Aunt Lissa came didn't you?"

"But those were games, Mum! This is just practice. One day of practice won't make us bad."

"Your Mum said you were going, and that means you are going. Neither of you are sick, and that is the only excuse you could ever give to get your mother to not let you go to practice."

Mason began fake coughing, making Ivan laugh. "I think… *cough* I might be getting something…"

Rose suddenly through a bread roll at Masons face. It hit, dead on, making Mason flinch. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Well obviously if you can't even catch a piece of bread than you haven't been practicing you martial arts very well, now have you?"

Mason had nothing to say to that, but Dimitri sure did. "Roza, stop throwing food at our children. If I get another call about them from that poor principal, they might have to actually switch school."

"That principal is a little shit and you know it. Ivan and Mason are my kids, and I refuse to let them be fucked with by those snooty private school kids. If they were defending themselves then there's nothing wrong with that."

"You're going to make them into bullies!"

Rose looked over at their kids, a hard stare. "Are you bullying anyone in your school? If you are, I will know, I will find out, and I'll let them hit you back, you know we only fight fair in this family."

They nodded. "Yes, Mum."

She looked over at her husband and shrugged. "See? Problem solved."

Dimitri simply rolled his eyes in response. "If they end up in my highschool, I will never hear the end of it."

"Those teachers you work with are all a bunch of whimps."

"They are my co-workers Milaya. Not everyone can be like the people you work with." He said with a slight grin on their face.

Both Ivan and Mason knew that their parents loved each other very much, and loved them just the same. Their Mum was the one who focused on their physical health the most. Both practiced martial arts, but Mason played soccer while Ivan did track.

Mason was much more int team sports than Ivan. Ivan succeeded where Mason lacked and vice versa. However, they of course had many things in common, a connection that only twins could achieve. "So how do you feel about your math test coming up?" There father asked.

"I think I'll do fine." Ivan nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Well, just in case, you'll both be studying after dinner. Your father will be helping you out. I'm going to be heading out to the office for a few hours. You won't have to study while family is here, so make sure both of you finish your study guide by tonight, okay?"

"Yes, Mum."

"And afterward, when your mom gets back, we are going to watch a movie! It's Mason's turn to pick."

"Yes!"

"Awww but Mason's movies are lame."

"Your face is lame!"

"Yeah, well your face is lame!" Rose threw in at her own son. Dimitri just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!" Ivan humfed and pushed back in his chair, pouting.

"Don't whatever me!" Rose replied sternly, leaving Ivan mumbling an apology but not quiting his pouting.

"Well, before anyone gets in more trouble, I'm going to bring out the cookies." Ivan and Mason immediately perked up at the sound of dessert.

"Put your dishes in the sink, it's Mum's turn to wash them."

They rushed out of their seats, putting their dishes in the sink. The stood next to their father who poured them each a small glass of milk for their cookies.

"Alright, I'm going to head out now! Give Mum hugs good bye." The boys stepped out of their chairs and hugged their mother.

Rose left, taking her car to the downtown area that her office was. Her fashion industry as well as a chain of restaurants had a steady income for the family, and she had worked very hard to keep it that way. Luckily, the work she was doing had gone down a lot, no longer was she scrambling at getting used to the new terrain of having a large business. Now, she had reached a reputation that all she needed to do was maintain. However, there was still daily paperwork she had to do. However, rather than having to take time away from seeing her sister in-law, so that's why she was spending the weekend, the time she normally took off, to get ahead on her work and not have to come in during the time Viktoria was here.

Dimitri was still teaching highschool, a job he continued to love and adore. After being here for 10 years, the family has actually had previous students come back just to visit him and his family. It also helped that his vacations generally lined up witht he kids, so they were all able to enjoy summer together, and go off to far away places, letting the boys explore.

Summer had been over for a while, and winter was around the corner. During the winter, they generally stayed in the neighborhood, celebrate christmas with the neighbors they have become greatly aquanted with. The boys got along with some of the neighborhood kids and they played ice hockey in a rink they had in town. If the snow wasn't too thick, they'd set up a net and play on the street.

Luckily it wasn't a busy street, so there wasn't too much to worry about, but parents always made sure there was either an older kid, or one of the themseves out there watching. Ivan and Mason got along well witht he neighbors kid. He was in college, so they didn't spend too much time together, but Ivan and Mason always had a blast when they got the opportunity to hang out.

Rose couldn't help the happiness she felt, seeing Ivan and Mason play so much. After all of the heartbreak, all of the heaviness of her life, she couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes knowing that Ivan and Mason would not go through the same. Dimitri and her were to maek sure that Ivan and Mason were as carefree as possible.

That didn't in anywya mean that they were coddled. Rose made sure they knew that there was hardship in the world, but let them live their childhoods, as the 10 year olds they were.

It was with these happy thoughts that Rose left her building, exiting the parking lot in her dark colored vehicle. It was about a twenty minute drive back to their house, but it was in no means necessary a difficult drive.

So she had no reason to suspect the intoxicated driver that was speeding around the corner, running every red light in their way. She had no way of knowing that her end was coming near, that death was upon her door.

Something inside of Dimitri sparked. He looked up from the TV that they were leasurely watching, waiting for his dear Roza to come home from work. But something inside of him made him stand.

"Papa? Is something wrong?" And then Ivan silenced and made eye contact with Mason. Something was wrong, they knew it.

Dimitri didn't say a word as he walked into his room where his phone charged. He pressed on his beloveds number, only to go straight to voicemail.

Her phone had completely been destroyed in the crash. There was no way for anyone to answer that phone, not that there was anyone there anyways, to answer it.

The only thing that was on the other side of that phone was fire, and the horrible, wretched smell of death wafting through the air. The explosion and realization of the horror was fresh in the witnesses eyes. Sirens could be heard in the distance, but they were too late. The girl with almond skin, light brown eyes and a heart so fierce and loyal there was no one, no thing that could possibly compare. The love she gave was abundent, and never ending. To the end she thought of her kids, of her family, happily hoping for even her extended's families arrival.

But there was no fire in her eyes. They stared into the nothingness of the dark sky, melting away into the flames. Nothing but a ghost of human, of a mother, a wife, a daughter.

There was nothing left of Rosemarie Hathaway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, Chapter 1 was a crazy roller coaster of emotions… mwahahahahhaha**

Chapter 2: 7 Years Later

"Don't forget your lunch. Henry said he would pick you up from practice today."

"Henry's back?!" Ivan yelled, a smile on both his and Mason's face."

Dimitri smiled. He knew how much they idolized their neighbor. "Yes, he's back. He's actually going to start looking for a job in the area."

"What! No way. Okay, see you later, Papa!" They gave him a quick hug and then went over to their mothers picture and kissed their fingers to lay it on the picture frame. "Goodbye, Mum."

"And don't forget your Grandfather is coming this weekend. You know what he wants to talk about." They sighed, knowing fully what this weekend was to bring. It was nice though, that they would begin it by hanging out with their friend Henry.

Henry was their neighbor, older then them by 5 years. When he was in highschool, he took care of Ivan and Mason a lot, and especially stuck around once their mother was gone. Rogelio and his husband, Anthony, were very happy to see their son be such a loving person for the other boys. When he had left for college, Ivan and Mason were incredibly sad and did not like the fact that they wouldn't be able to see their good friend for sometime. But, it made them excited to hear that Henry might be back for good.

They hopped into their friends car, another neighbor who went to the same highschool as them. His name was Liam. They all had their drivers liscence, but since Mason and Ivan havent begun working yet, rather than waisting too much money on gas, they decided to carpool together with the other kids who went to their school. Liam was driving, and Mason got in the passenger seat, while Ivan sat in the back. Claire was the next stop, who was already waiting outside for them.

Liam was a tall blonde guy with bright blue eyes, and stood almost as tall as Mason and Ivan, who inherited their height from their father thankfully. Sometimes they wondered what it would have been like if they had stayed as short as their mother. But those thoughts tended to lead to a mroe depressing area of their minds, so instead they were grateful for their towering height. Claire was tall, but not nearly as tall as the other three, and had long red hair she usually kept in a braid. Her makeup was simply, mascara and some lipgloss, and she got along with the other boys just fine. She had met them at their middle school, and would play soccer with Mason from time to time, since Ivan wasn't all that into it.

Ivan preffered reading in silence next to Henry.

They all had their uniforms on, something they sometimes hated, and sometimes didn't. Ivan hated it the most actually. He preferred to wear other things, preferred his ripped jeans and flashy shirt with a baseball cap to add. Mason was more bland in his apparel, like Claire, and Liam liked to be just as flashy as Ivan. They would go out together occasionally, and it was quiet the sight to see.

The last person on the pick up list was De. She had on large hoop earings and her kinky hair was pulled back tightly into a ponytail. She preferred heavier makeup then Claire, but had to hold back due to the strict regulations of the school they were going to. She wasn't necessarily flashy, but knew how to hold herself well, and tended to get a lot of attention for it.

"Hey, De, how's it going? You ready for our math test today?"

"What! There's a math test? Why didn't you text me?" Mason just shrugged and laughed.

"You should have known! They gave us the study guide a week ago."

"Whatever, I don't have to study and I'll still get a better grade then _you_."

Mason looked back at her, fire in his eyes, as it was whenever someone challenged him. "You're on." They bumped their fist and laughed. Claire was on her phone, scrolling through instagram.

"God." She spat out.

"What?" Ivan asked, peering over her shoulder to see what she was looking out, and frowned at what he saw.

"Fucking Brian is posting about how awesome he is again. I mean, nobody gives a fuck about how he did a few fucking push-ups when he woke up." A combined groan went through the car.

"That guy is such a douche bag. I can't believe he still does shit like that. He doesn't even get that many likes, what the fuck is he trying to accomplish?" De said.

"All I know is that I wanna beat his fucking skull in. After all the shit he pulled, I'm suprised you haven't just blocked him," Liam said, peering into the rear view mirror at Claire. She just shrugged.

"Have you seen the piece of work he has now? If anything, they deserve each other. Like, her name is _actually_ Lindsey. Not to stereotype, but that's a hoe name. She filled those shoes easily," Claire said, moving on from the picture onto bigger better things.

"That is not a hoe. I know hoes. Bitch, I'm a hoe. That chick is trash."

"Dayuuummm," Ivan replied and gave her a high-five over Claire's head.

"You guy's are so mean!" Mason said but just laughed at them.

They arrived at school, promising to meet up for lunch, and went their seperate waves. De and Mason had math together, getting ready for the test they were about to take. Liam and Claire walked together, since their classes were near each other. Ivan was in more advanced classes, and rarely shared them with the others. Claire had English with him, but that was about it.

Ivan had a specific kind of responsibility than the others. One that wasn't really discussed, because he knew it just made Mason feel guilty. It was why their grandfather was coming, it was what they were going to have to discuss when he was here this weekend.

It being Friday and all, Ivan was happy for the end of the week. Weekends were his days to relax. On the way to his class, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled at the text.

 _Just made it to town. Did your dad tell you I was gonna pick you two up?_

Ivan replied:

 _Yeah. Heard you might stay. We get out at 4 today._

Their classes ended at 2pm since it was Friday, which meant they would be practicing from 2 until 4. It was nice to be able to end the day early, early for them at least.

Ivan was also the only one of the group who was doing track. He ran long distance, something him and his father enjoyed doing, their way of bonding. His mother had loved running too. Although she had admitted that it was their fathers doing.

Ivan tried not to think too hard about it. He tried to reminisce the moments he had heard his mother laughing. The love and happiness he knew was inside of her, because he had felt it as a kid, and knew how much she loved his father.

"Hey, Ivan, did you finish your project?"

"Yeah, of course. Who do you think I am?" Ivan laughed with his classroom buddies.

Sure, his group of friends didn't share many classes with him, if at all, but he enjoyed the company of those in his classes. Not that he was necessarily close with any of them. The only outside interaction he's had with these people is for group projects. And, it didn't bother him. He was perfectly fine with the kids he grew up with.

They day went by relatively quick for the twins. At lunch, they hung out together, along with one or two others who would occasionally sit with them if invited. It wasn't long until they had to go to practice.

Today had been a long emotionally exhausting day for Ivan. Everything seem to remind him of his mother, and the knowledge that his grandfather was coming to town weighed on his shoulders. In a way, he understood how addicting running was. Sometimes he felt guilty, as if he was running away from his problems, just for the few hours he pushed his body to the limit.

Mason was similar. When he got in that kind of mood, he became a little more aggressive during practices, and others could tell. Mason luckily was having an easy day. Keeping the thought of his grandfather in the back of his mind and enjoy the laughs that echoed from his many friends.

Ivan didn't realize it was already 4, and he hadn't even changed yet. He ran inside the locker room and checked his phone.

 _Bro, hurry up. Henry and I are in the car waiting._

 _Omw_

He changed quickly and rushed out of the locker room to the waiting car that held his brother and his neighbor.

"Hey Ivan." Henry sat in the driver seat and gave Ivan a hand slide and fist bump through the window before Ivan got into the backseat. Ivan felt a little dissapointed, not being able to sit next to Henry.

Henry's hair had grown longer. It was black and extremely straight. It was beginning to shadow his eyes. His eyes were something Ivan was particularly fond of. They were a dark brown. His skin was tanned, both from genetics and having gone to college in California. He graduated a while ago, but continued to work there for a while. It was honestly suprising that it was the first they were hearing of Ivan moving back to Vancouver.

Ivan did well with communication, at least he thought so. He was video chatting Henry pretty often. Of course, with school and his new job, it wasn't like Henry could be talking with Ivan every night. Ivan appreciated the attention though.

Henry had become an even bigger figure in their life after Rose died. Henry didn't necessarily know what it was like to have a mother, but imagining either father dying… he couldn't think of it.

Mason blasted the music, rapping along to Drake. He rolled his eyes at the obvious oggling that Ivan was doing to Henry. Mason had always wondered how Henry saw his brother. It had become obvious that Ivan had the hugest crush on the older friend, and pretty much everyone knew it. Sometimes he questioned whether their father had realized it just yet.

Henry hadn't really dated anyone. Sure, he had girlfriends here and there in highschool, but nothing ever stuck. In a way, Mason appreciated that. He couldn't help but feel protective over his brothers feelings. Even if it never happened, and Henry were to soon get married and have his own children, Mason would be there to support his brother.

Their parents had admitted to being around the same age when they fell in love. While their mother was still alive, she didn't talk much about her past. It seemed that their mothers life hadn't truly begun intil their father came into the picture.

It hadn't bothered Ivan and Mason very much. Their grandfather came around, and just looking at him knew that he wasn't in a particularly clean business, wherever it was that he was in the world. They understood he was Turkish, but they never knew where he was at any certain time.

Their grandmother… they had met her at Rose's funeral. The way she looked at them… it was as if they were being blamed for their mothers death. She hadn't spoken a word to them. The only way they had even known that it was their mothers mother was from the pictures. There father had not been happy with her presence. Mason attempted to ask questions, but all their father had given up was that their mum had never had a good relationship with her mom. When they first got together, it had seemed as though there was some progress, but with the realization that she was going to be living her life with a man older than her, and moving away from her friends, their relationship had begun to strain again.

Now that they were older, they wanted to ask more about their mom. Wanted to learn about how she was when she was their age, but their father skirted the questions. However he did admit that their mothers life was in no way easy. She struggled and defeated many obstacles to get to where she was. She had wished for a better more care free life for them, and that's what they recieved.

"So, where are we going?" Mason asked Henry.

"Well, I'm gonna take you out to see the new Aquaman movie, how does that sound? But we are going to stop by your house first, both of you stink!" They laughed. Ivan sniffed himself and cringed. It was definently the truth. If Mason actually got out on time, he probably showered briefly, but Ivan didn't get the chance.

After Rose had died, Dimitri had quite his job at the higschool he was working at. Rose had left them plenty of money to live a lifetime and a half, and so Dimitri focused mostly on raising their to sons. He was now a private tutor, and would either rent out study rooms from the library, or go to house calls.

During the summer, he would still take the kids on vacation. Not as long as they had done in the past, what with some family business that was always needing to be attended to, and also that Ivan and Mason practiced over the summer as well.

In all honesty, if Ivan and Mason had gone to Dimitri and told him they couldn't play sports anymore, that the tole was too much after their mothers death, he would have let them quit. Roza would turn over on her grave to know it, but Dimitri could barely handle himself after her death.

So when the door opened and revealed the sweaty teenagers, he couldn't help his smile. They hadn't given it up, and even revealed to him that it helped them feel closer to her. She was always the one to cause fights with other parents and sometimes get kicked out of games, so that energy no longer being there effected them greatly. But, Dimitri did his best to cheer as loud as he could. He even argued with a parent once, over something incredibly trivial, and he felt very embarrassed afterward. Ivan and Mason had laughed at it, never seeing their father get so heated over anything since their mother had gone.

"Hi Papa! Henry is stopping at his place to grab something, so we are going to shower really quick and change."

"Okay, are you eating dinner at home tonight?"

Mason had already called dibs on the shower and Ivan came to sit in the living room and watch some TV. Dimitri had been vacuming, but stopped and put it away to sit with Ivan.

"No, I don't think so. Henry said we were going to go see a movie, so we will probably go out to eat afterward."

"Okay, do you need any money?"

"No."

"Okay, I'm picking up your grandfather from the airport late tonight, so I might not be home when you get back. Make sure to lock all the doors."

"Okay. Hey, Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get a dog?"

Dimitri stared at his son for a long time. "Why do you suddenly want a dog?"

"Well, I've always kind of wanted one. And… I'm not really planning on going to college, so I was thinking maybe it would be okay. Plus, with Mason and I gone… it wouldn't be so bad to have something else here to keep you company."

Dimitri thought about it. "Let's talk about it after your grandfather leaves. And please, do not mention it to him. I'm not opposed to the idea, but if he hears it, he's going to give you each some kind of hellhound that will end up eating all of our furniture."

Ivan laughed. "Alright, Papa, whatever you say. I hope Grandpa Abe gets here fine."

"Not even the devil could kill that man, I doubt a plane crash would."

"Oh my gosh, that's so gruesome."

Dimitri laughed. "I got that from your mother."

Mason jumped out of the shower, calling to his brother that it was open. Ivan jumped up and ran inside the bathroom.

Dimitri sat and watched TV for a while, letting himself think. A dog, huh? Well, it wasn't such a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so friggen long since I updated. College is realling friggen hard. I'm broke af all the time. Hahahaha ask for my venmo if you wanna help out (kidding but also not lmaooo). Thank you all for waiting (though you didn't have much of a choice).**

Chapter 3: Abe's Visit

Their father wasn't home when they returned from the Aquaman movie. The only light on was from the kitchen. Dimitri always left that light on. Ivan and Mason observed the kitchen, still talking about the movie they had just watched ( **A/N: When I wrote the last chapter I was hoping to see Aquaman, but never did. So… I'm just not gonna talk about it, no need to worry about spoilers.** ). On the table was two plates, wrapped up nicely.

"I told him we weren't going to need dinner," Ivan laughed while rolling his eyes.

"That's not gonna stop me from eating it!" Mason also laughed and unwrapped his plate to see a homeade torta. "How does Papa learn to make all this stuff? His food is always so good!"

Ivan sat next to Mason, also openning his plate to begin eating the food. They were growing teenage boys, they ate anything that was in front of them. Much like their mother. "It's probably because Mama was so terrible at cooking. You'd think after her entire life she'd learn."

They silently ate after Ivans comment, not speaking anymore about their mother. Ivan looked up at the clock to see it was alread 11pm. Exhausted from the day, he decided he didn't need to wait for his father and grandfather to return. For all he knew, the flight was delayed and there was no telling when his grandfather would actually arrive.

"I'm gonna knock out. You gonna stay up?" Ivan asked as he began to wash his plate. Mason put his next to Ivan on the counter. Ivan rolled his eyes and took the plate and began washing it.

"I'm gonna play games. You don't wanna play?"

"Nah, I'm fucking exhausted. Plus, I don't want to be awake when Grandpa Abe gets here."

Mason leaned against the kitchen table. "You know..."

"Hey, don't even."

"No, seriously. I'm sorry I'm not helping out more."

"Dude, I know. We are twins, I know you better than anyone, I'd like to think. You got that soccer scholarship and you are going to college. Don't sell yourself short."

Mason sighed, not totally feeling alright with that response. "Don't keep things to yourself, dude. Let me know what's going on." He paused and then smiled. "Also, stop starring at Henry so much. It's pretty obvious when you're in a theater, and there's only one place you're actually supposed to look at."

Ivan's face flushed. "Fuck you, man," and punched his brother in the shoulder. "I told Papa I wanted a dog."

"You did? I know you've been wanting one. We should tell Grandpa, he'd get us some cool illegal dogs or something."

They laughed together as Ivan recounted that their Papa had said the same thing.

Ivan and Mason had seperate bedrooms but shared a bathroom. Their was one guest room that had it's own bathroom and a master bedroom which was where their father slept, and it also had it's own bathroom. Mason's room had different posters up, some of them where his favorite artists. Drake, Panic! the Disco, Kendrick, etc. He also had his routine taped to his wall, a reminder every morning that he needed to keep his body in shape. His desk was pushed up against the wall, and there was a window that faced the backyard. A desk was across from his bed. Trophies and medals adorned the wooden desk as well as textbooks and other notes. A family picture from right before his mother's desk sat right on top of everything else. A piece of dried lavender sat in front of it. Mason knew their mother hated cheesy Rose things because of her name, so when he framed the picture for his desk, he decided he needed something besides a rose to show his love for this mother.

Ivan's room looked similar. The bed up against the wall and a desk across it. They both ahd closets and their dressers were inside. Ivan had two windows, since his room was at the corner of the house. On was directed toward their neighbors house, and the other to the backyard. Their rooms were right next to each other. Ivan had many decorations in his room. He had christmas lights that he pinned up and a large bookshelf that held all of his books. He had different posters on poetry and activism. The same picture Mason had was framed, but was inside Ivan's closet. He didn't like the constant reminder that someone in that picture was no longer in that house. Or in his life for that matter. Ivan quickly glanced out the window above his bed, the one facing his neighbors.

He silently wished Henry would open his window as well. Look out and see that Ivan needed someone. Needed someone to hold him and tell him everything was okay. Wishing that those beautiful brown eyes would meet his eyes and just know. But, that didn't happen. Ivan layed down on his bed, looking up at the dimly lit ceiling. As if on que, he could hear the click of the door open, and the heavy footsteps of his father and grandfather. He remained silent, not wanting to make it seem like he was awake in anyway.

He turned his face towards the wall, because he knew his father could tell when he was sleeping or not. A soft knock tapped his door and Dimitri stood in Ivan's doorway. A click of a switch and the christmas lights turned off and Ivan was left being surrounded in darkness.

For some unkown reason, a silent tear slid down Ivan's cheak. For the life of him he felt like he had no reason to cry, yet every reason in the world to lash out. Another click of his door a few minutes later and a dip in his bed.

Mason was there, hugging his twin while he silently wept everything weighing on his heart. Ivan didn't question it. Sometimes, they just knew. Maybe it was a twin thing, maybe it was a normal brother thing. Something Ivan never wanted to consider, a life without his brother. As the end of the school year was reaching upon them, he was beginning to realize that being alone was his reality.

"I'll always be your twin brother, Ivan. Even when I'm in college and your off being a badass business man. You'll probably get married to Henry and have a bunch of weird Russian, Turkish, Asian babies that look oddly amazing and get a bunch of followers."

Ivan laughed. "That's not how that works. We wouldn't be able to have babies together."

"Ugh, fine. You'll have werid Russian, Turkish, Asian, _adopted_ babies. They'll somehow still look like you because, I don't know, the world is weird."

Ivan slapped his brothers arm. "Shut the fuck up already."

"Hey, at least you stopped crying." Ivan nodded. Mason didn't move though. Ivan didn't say anything.

"My boys! You look so fit! My god, can you lift a truck?" Abe hugged his grandchildren.

As much as Abe has aged, he still looks like he could kill you if he wanted to. He had a bright purple scarf with a satin grey button up long sleeve and slick black pants. He had a cane now, the handle was that of a snake. Something Dimitri couldn't help but role his eyes at every time he saw it. _Zmey_ , he never changes.

How their grandfather looked so presentable at nine in the morning was something their brains could never truly wrap around. It was a saturday morning and yet their grandfather looked like he was about to hit the clubs.

"Hello, Grandpa." They both replied and hugged him back. Despite the anxiety it brought, they were truly glad when their family came to visit. Their grandfather was one of the few people willing to talk about their mother without holding anything back.

Abe's face had grown old and more wise over time. He looked at the two boys in front of him and could immediately see his own daughter in them.

"Well, why don't we all eat some breakfast, and then I'll give you the gifts I've brought you." Ivan and Mason smiled. One of the best parts of Abe visiting was his gifts.

They sat together at the table and Dimitri set down each of them a plate of french toast, eggs, and hashbrowns. Mason and Ivan immediately began chowing down. Abe watched them, smiling. It had been about two years since he'd last seen the boys. They often chatted online, but it was different to have them in front of him. If he weren't the kind of man he was, he would surely cry at the monstrous act of them devouring their breakfast. He had seen Rose do the same thing many times.

"You've raised some very hearty boys, Dimka."

"They'll eat anything I put in front of them. Sometimes I think I can put paste on their plate for days and they wouldn't notice."

"So, I was thinking you boys could take me out to town. I'm sure you need new clothes. Plus, I know Mason is gonna need some new gear for college!"

Dimitri gave Abe a look. They have yet to struggle with money. Rose had left much money behind, and Dimitri was still bringing in some money with tutoring. Also, Ivan was following in Roses footsteps, so there was still very little to worry about when it came to the future. However, Rose and Dimitri both agreed they would never spoil their children. They both needed to understand that not everything in life was handed to them. Abe knew this, but shrugged. He was the grandfather, it was hard to tell him he couldn't spoil his only grandchildren.

"Alright, you can take the car to go shopping, but make sure to be back by 1pm. Mason has practice." They nodded to their father, washed their dishes and ran to get changed.

Ivan came out in black ripped jeans with a dark blue plain t-shirt and matching converse. He was in need of a haircut, so decided to put on a plain black beenie to hide his messy hair. It was starting to get warmer, but not that much warmer, so he grabbed his tie-die Rick and Morty sweater.

Mason had decided to grow out his hair a bit more as he got older, which made him closely resemble his father. He tied it back in a ponytail that layed at the back of his neck. He had a long sleeve black shirt that had a simple red rose design on the right corner and plain jeans. There's a bracelet that his father gave him for his 16th birthday that he wears almost every day and finished off the look with Timberland boots.

After Ivan called dibs on driving and they made it to the mall, they began to head to the althetes store. "Now, what do you need the most?"

Mason shrugged. "Socks, honestly. They tear all the time. And some practice shorts."

They immediately moved to the area of the store where there was a dressing room and Abe sat down. "Whatever you need, just go get it and come try it on."

They do this at different stores before grabbing some lunch and deciding it was time to head home.

Mason runs inside to get changed and grabs the keys, rushing out the door to make it on time to his practice. Ivan brought his new items in and began to put them away in his room. He recieved a new wallet, some dress shirts and pants, and he was able to restock on some hair products he really liked. He also decided to buy a journal, something he spent on himself. Journaling wasn't something he had considered much in the past, but what with everything going on in his life, maybe he would feel better writing it all down at the end of the day.

 _How's ur grandpa?_

Ivan smiled a the text from Henry.

 _Good. can't talk tho_

Ivan plugged his phone in on his desk and walked out to the table where his grandpa and father were sitting, drinking some tea.

"Hello, Ivan. I think it's about time we have a talk."

Ivan nodded. "Yes, I know."

Abe looked at the tense look on Ivans face. "Alright, well, right of the bat, I want to tell you that you don't need to do this."

Ivan gawked and looked to his father who only gave him a reassuring smile. "My boy, I want to see you do great things with your life. I know it's been an incredible burden to live without your mother. I wish she was here to see how much you have grown, how much you have become a man. And I know, that if you were to decide to follow her footsteps and take up her position in the company, you would do great things.

"Even now! I've given you a few things to do hear and there and you've exceeded in everything you do. You are a wonderfully smart boy, I see Rose in you more and more, ever time I see you." Abe paused and took a sip from his tea. "But I also have learned many things over the years. And one of the most important is that it takes everyone time and room to grow. Sadly, your mother had to grow up incredibly fast and face a lot of challenges. In many ways I had failed as a father. I was gone for too long and there are many days I regret missing the beginning years of her life. I will not make that same mistake. I will be here for you, and support you in whatever it is you decide."

It was a lot to take in. Ivan had been working under his grandfather since he turned 15, and agreed that he was doing well in the small jobs he was given. But becoming a leader, simply because of his mother, somehow just didn't sit well with him.

"I understand what your saying. I… I want to do this. I want to continue what Mama started. But… am I the right person? I feel like Mama tried so hard to build something from the ground, starting when she was just in high school. What if I fail? What if I'm not good enough?"

Dimitri looked at his son. Saw the serious look in his eyes, but the sadness that weighed on his heart. He put his hand on Ivan's shoulder. "Ivan, you are an amazing man who is capable of so many things, but you are still young. We all have made mistakes. We all struggle through backlash and dissapointment, but it's what we learn from it, and how we use it to make us smarter and stronger."

Ivan layed his hand on his fathers and smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm so happy you are here, Papa. I miss her so much. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you too."

Dimitri began to cry as well and held his son. Abe stood, grabbing tissues for them all. "Look at this, Rose always knew how to make grown men cry."

Dimitri laughed. "That's true, your mom sure knew how to break som hearts, but also knee caps."

"Can you… tell me more about her?"

Dimitri and Abe nodded. "Why don't we wait for Mason to come home? That way we can tell you both together. You're mom has plenty of stories."

Ivan nodded. "I'm going to go to my room. Henry texted me. If it's alright, I'm gonna go out and I'll be back by later tonight."

Abe nodded. "That's fine. Tomorrow, we talk business." Ivan nodded.

A weight had somehow lifted off his shoulders. He still was walking into unknown territory, but the support and love he felt from his family was something nothing could be compared to. He was lucky to have this family, and was lucky that he was able to recognize how much they loved him and could show it back.

His grandfathers visit wasn't going to be as horrible as he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I know I've been gone. I've been struggling a lot in school. I've also been going through a lot emotionally. One thing I've learned is that when someone is going through mental health issues just opening up can be really beneficial. So if anyone is going through anything, please please please just message me! I'm here for all of y'all. Fanficiton has been a part of my life for a long time and you all mean so much to me. Okay, on with the show!**

Chapter 4: A Night Out

Ivan grabbed his phone off his desk and unlocked it to see a text from Henry.

 _Movie?_

Ivan smiled, a blush that he couldn't control crept onto his face, reaching his ears. It's as if Henry knew exactly what he needed.

 _On my way._

Ivan grabbed a sweater as it had been cooling down since the sun was getting closer to setting. He tied on his converse and walked out to the living room. "I'm heading to Henry's to watch a movie! I'll be back once it's over."

"Okay! Make sure you do some homework tonight," Dimitri yelled out to him from the kitchen, where he was still talking with Abe.

The door closed and Abe couldn't help but smile after the boy. "You know that boy is completely in love with that Asian man next door."

Dimitri choked a little on the tea he was sipping. "Uhm…"

"Oh, c'mon Dimka, get with the times. Gay people exist."

"I honestly never thought that would ever come out of your mouth."

Abe nibbled on a cracker. "Well he definitely dresses the part. I'm waiting for the time he has come kind of crisis and dyes his hair."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Do you not go on the internet?" Abe sighed and stroked his beard. "I have a young man in my organization and he's from Brazil. He's got this strange haircut and paints his nails. He showed me this thing called Tumblr. It's so strange how young people communicate. Create these… trends."

Dimitri felt so confused and slightly overwhelmed. Somewhere deep down he knew that his son was most likely not going to get a girlfriend anytime soon, but putting a label on it is something he had never consciously made. "What's that?"

"Tumblr? Oh, it's like facebook. You have a computer? Let me show you."

Amongst the nightmare that Abe was about to put Dimitri through, Ivan had made it to his neighbors home. He pushed open the door like usual. Rogelio was at the kitchen that was visible from the front door. "Hello Ivan! Welcome back, Henry said you'd be over." Rogelio winked. Ivan blushed.

Rogelio and Anthony fully new of the huge crush the neighbor had on their son. Whether their son was gay or not was something they had never discussed. Understanding that sexuality was something confusing and pressuring from the rest of the world. They had made it very clear to their child that no matter who they ended up with they would fully support them. It seemed self explanatory since his parents were gay themselves, but it was a talk neither of them received as children and they wanted to make sure they did better.

"Hi Rogelio, where's Anthony?"

"He's at the store, we ran out of flour."

"What are you making?"

"Just some crab cakes. Need some flour and bread crumbs though, so Anthony went to the store for me. He's such a sweetheart. Love of my life."

Ivan loved hearing either of them talk about each other. They fought just like any other couple, but no matter what you could see it on their faces how much they love each other. Ivan wished he could be like that one day. He dreamed of it with someone specific, but not like he was going to be actually admitting that anytime soon.

"Would you like any help?"

"Sure Ivan. You have a great palate." Ivan slipped out of his shoes and sweater and stepped into the kitchen. He grabbed one of the aprons that were on standby in the kitchen. Rogelio loved to cook and he never hid it. Without having to say anything, Ivan began to chop the vegetables that were already placed on the counter.

After a few minutes the stomping of feet came from the stairs. "Papa?! Did Ivan ever-"

Henry cut himself off as he saw Ivan in the kitchen. He smiled and practically bounced over to the island that stood in between him and his friend and father. "Papa, stop stealing my time with Ivan."

"Oh, you see him plenty. He offered to help."

"Well, I have a great movie lined up for us."

"What is it?" Ivan asked.

"It's this documentary on Netflix. It's about the Flat Earth society."

Ivan laughed. "What's that?" Rogelio asked.

"I don't think you would like it, Papa. You would just get frustrated."

"Oh, you mean like those people who still think the world is flat? Ugh you know, those people are just-"

"You know what, why don't you watch it with Dad?"

Rogelio rolled his eyes at his son, but admired the blush he could easily see creeping on Ivans face. During the conversation, Ivan was already getting the apron off and washing his hands to head up stairs to Henry's room. Rogelio looked as Henry waved and gave a pointed look at his Papa and Rogelio just gave him his own knowing look.

Rogelio and Anthony have had a talk with their son about sexuality, and they never feared to bring it up at a young age. They knew from experience that being stifled could be so detrimental, and wanted to create an honest relationship with each other. Of course, that doesn't come with its difficulties. Henry was quick to make his own decisions, even if Rogelio and Anthony were not so encouraging. Henry has constantly expressed that he doesn't have any feelings for the younger Belikov boy. And as much as the fathers want to believe their son, it was hard to believe when they witnessed each other grow and bond in such a way that could be seen as more than platonic. They wanted to support him, but urged him to be careful when it came to being intimate with Ivan, as he was still only 17.

Rogelio watched the two go up the stairs towards Henry's room and then resumed his cooking. Anthony eventually came home. He left his shoes at the door and brought in the groceries and put on the apron and resumed his position next to his beloved. Rogelio gave his lover a quick peck on the cheek. "Ivan is here, love."

"Well, that is to be expected, isn't it?"

"Oh, I wish he would just admit it already!"

"My love, you know we can't push anything out of him unless he wants to share."

Rogelio smacked Anthony with a dish towel and Anthony grinned. He set down his utensil and grabbed his husbands hand, pulling him close. He put a hand behind his loves grinning face and used his other to wrap around his waist. The grinned and Anthony suddenly sticks out his tongue and licks it across Rogelio's face.

"Ohmygod! Not again!"

Anthony's deep laughter could resonate and even reached Henry's room.

"Was that your dad?"

"Yeah he must have gotten home and licked Papa's face again."

"You'd think he'd stop falling for it every day."

"It's cute."

They had made it through about a quarter of the movie. They sad together on the two seater couch Henry had in his room. Both boys lived in a much more comfortable lifestyle then their parents. However, they do attempt to try to understand that they should be thankful for what they have.

Henry's room was relatively large, he owned a queen sized bed, and in front of it sat the small couch. And about 4 feet across was a wall designated for a TV and multiple shelves that consisted of different CD's, DVD's, Books, Games. Across from the door was a slanted window that had a beautiful view of the sunset. Under the window was also a small seat. The walls were baby blue, a classic color for the nursery that it was originally. Henry sometimes thinks he wants to change the color, but never works up the effort to do it. Next to his bed was a foldable door for his closet, which fit his dresser and his sweaters and other fun outfits were hanging up. Much of it untouched. His luggage was still on his bed, barely opened. The lights were dark and the blinds were down to create less of a glare on the TV while the sun was setting.

They sat together on the small couch, Henry's arm over the back of the couch, the other resting on Ivan's legs, as Ivan was sprawled across the couch, his head up against the arm of the couch as they watched the movie together.

"Honestly, I think it's crazy people are willing to buy into this kind of crap," Henry claimed as they continued the film.

"People are afraid of what they don't understand."

"It's space, it's like, really not that hard though."

"I don't know, if space can be so infinite and great; I don't know, some people just can't comprehend that."

"Are you saying we should be letting them continue this?"

"Essentially, the more you try to turn them the other way, the more they believe that the reason you are trying to do that is because they are right, and not for education. Because they lack all trust in outside education, and believe they've been brainwashed."

"You are too smart for your own good. Why am I the one in college? You should have skipped a grade."

"I would be so sad if I ever did that. I could never just not be in the same grade as Mason."

Henry looked over at Ivan. He could tell something was weighing on his mind, but he didn't want to press the matter too much. Ivan is usually pretty open with him about what's on his mind. Henry believed it had to do with their Grandpa coming to town. It was interesting how both Henry and Abe had come in around the same time, but the universe can work in mysterious ways.

"Grandpa has come to talk about me taking over the business after highschool."

Henry's eyes widened. Ivan had mentioned that he helps out with the company his mother used to run, but Ivan was very reserved when he discussed those things. Anything that had to do with Rose was a touchy subject most of the time.

"Wow, what are you thinking about doing?"

"I don't know. If I do that, then I'm probably going to have to leave Canada for a while. I mean, I knew that this was inevitable. Grandpa has been just waiting for me to be 18 to bring it up. I knew Papa was holding him back."

"That's a lot, man. But what does your dad think?"

"I'm not sure. They brought it up before I came here. I asked them to tell me more about mom, and they said we would talk more tomorrow when Mason didn't have practice."

"That makes sense." Henry attempted to be smooth as his hand glided to the small patch of skin between Ivans socks and his pants. Ivan's skin burned where Henry touched, and he tried his best not to be too affected by it, due to the seriousness of the conversation.

"Alright, tell me about this new job!"

"Oh, yeah! I'm actually working for a non-profit right now. My friends and I started one to support foster youth in Canada and help them get to college. I'm essentially in charge of some of the event planning and social media campaigning. I'm going to try to get my own place soon, but for now I'll be here to save up some money. I sold most of everything I had in California."

"That's amazing! I know you told me about wanting to start it, but it's amazing you have been able to make it so far. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been able to talk much. When I was working as a video editor at the company in California, they had me working all the time, and I almost never got any time for myself. It gave me a lot of experience, but California is like another world, honestly."

Ivan loved when Henry talked about his life, and what he was passionate about. His eyes got a little distant, and Ivan could tell he was reminiscing. It captivated him.

"I'm thinking about writing a book," Ivan blurted out. He sat up, so he could see Henry's face better, his shoulder brushed up against Henry's arm.

"That's awesome. Have you started anything?"

"No, I'm barely thinking of a story line."

"Are you going to tell me what its about?"

"No, not till its ready!"

"Alright, whatever you say…"

They continued the movie until it finally ended. Ivan, being the anxious person he was, was moving different positions every twenty minutes. Henry was used to this behavior, so the adjustments were silent and he was able to get comfortable each time.

The night went relatively smoothly, casual conversations here and there.

Henry walked Ivan home, as he did every time they hung out. They were at the front door, Ivan turned around and hugged him goodbye. "Hey get a room you too!"

Ivan jumped back and his face was beat red as he saw his twin brother running up the driveway from where he parked.

"I'll see you later Henry," Ivan mumbled fast before unlocking his door and rushing inside.

"Hey, man. Don't mess with him too much." Henry hugged Mason hello and smiled.

"Hey, man," Mason mimicked, "When you gonna get the balls to ask my brother out?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Wow, I wonder why?" Mason slid past him with a sarcastic shrug and walked into his house where Ivan closed the door behind him.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"What do you mean? I do that all the time, and you just keep falling for it. You're like Rogelio when Anthony keeps licking his face."

"Yeah they literally did that when I was there."

"It's so gross, you'd think Rogelio would stop falling for it."

Ivan began to follow him to their bathroom. "That's besides the point Mason. You can't keep doing that. I don't want Henry and I to not be friends anymore."

"Ivan, stop kidding yourself, everyone knows you love Henry." He shut the bathroom door on his brother leaving him there with a red face and a desperately angry looking face.

"Are you okay my boy?" Abe said, peaking his head out of the guest room. So nosy.

"Nothing, Grandpa. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I'm here if you ever do. Have you tried looking on Tumblr-?"

"Grandpa, I think I'm fine. And, please stay off of Tumblr. Please."

"Maybe, if this Henry person doesn't work out you can always try Grinder-?!"

"Grandpa!" Ivan ran with the most embarrased look on his face into his room.

Dimitri peaked his own head out at Abe. "Gosh, stay out of it."

"I can't help it!"


End file.
